It is proposed to develop a comprehensive sensitivity-oriented approach to the analysis of medical decision making and to apply the proposed methods to a significant medical decision making example problem. The sensitivity concepts and techniques developed within the areas of engineering control theory and business decision theory will form the theoretical and practical basis of the methods to be developed. An application of the proposed sensitivity analytic techniques will be made to a venereal disease problem. The primary objective of this research project is the synthesis of the sensitivity analytic approach. Additional major objectives include (A) establishment of an effective method of analyzing the relative importance of a number of factors which affect the medical decision making process, (B) development of a tool which can be used by the medical community to measure the reliability of quantitative decision making techniques, (C) formulation of a systematic method to evaluate the effectiveness of alternative parameter assessment methods, and (D) application of the proposed techniques to an example medical decision making problem in the area of venereal disease.